Examples of the adhesive resin compositions having a self-stripping property in the related art include the following.
In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-43851), a strippable pressure sensitive adhesive, in which an expanding agent is blended with a highly elastic pressure sensitive adhesive, is described. As the expanding agent, an inorganic expanding agent (ammonium carbonate and the like) or an organic expanding agent (an azo-based compound and the like) is used, and further, thermally expandable fine particles formed by microencapsulating the expanding agent, and the like are described. In Patent Document 1, it is described that adhesive strength is reduced by subjecting the expanding agent to a heating treatment to be extended or expanded.
In Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-166164), a heating-strippable sticky sheet having a sticky layer including thermally expandable microspheres (microcapsules) having an average particle diameter equal to or more than 18 μm is described.
In Patent Documents 3 and 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2001-200234 and 2003-151940), it is described that a sticky material including an azide compound is used in a semiconductor preparation process.
In Patent Documents 5 to 8 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2003-231871, 2003-173989, 2003-173993, and 2003-231867), a sticky material including a gas generator generating a gas by stimulation is described. As the gas generator, an azo compound and an azide compound are described.
Furthermore, in Non-Patent Document 1 (Journal “Polymer”, Vol. 59, December (2010) pp. 926 to 927), a UV sensitive heat-resistant self-stripping tape is described.
The related documents regarding a compound having a Meldrum's acid skeleton or the like include the following.
In Patent Document 9 (Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO 2010/025983), a low outgassing photoresist containing a polymer having a skeleton of Meldrum's acid is described.
In Patent Document 10 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-227996), a polymer having a skeleton of Meldrum's acid is described.
In Non-Patent Document 2 (NATURE CHEMISTRY, Vol. 2, March 2010, pp. 207 to 212), it is described that a compound having a skeleton of Meldrum's acid generates carbon dioxide with a ketene by heat.